The YouTube
The YouTube is a groundbreaking internets video sharing tube. YouTube shares approximately 4200 videos and since one finds over 1400 results when searching his name, Stephen Colbert owns about one-third of this company. It was purchased by Google for $1.65 billion in the fall of 2006. Colbert should, therefore, be receiving over $500 Million if everything goes according to plan. It has been said that the service will now be called "GooTube" (the "T" is silent). The YouTube is very bad for American culture; so bad, in fact, that the Pentagon has banned it. After all, the Pentagon knows all, so if they ban it, it must be evil. Copyright Piracy Every single video and motion picture ever made in the history of Mankind has been uploaded to YouTube. How this happened is still a mystery, because no one has ever admitted to uploading anything onto YouTube. I mean, it's not like we'll shoot you in the face (no promises)! Even that video of your own sister making out with the pimply-faced fag behind the school can be found on YouTube. When a new movie, video, TV show, or Internets video appears, it is absorbed into YouTube within 24 hours and added to the morass of videos to be found there (Including your brother's gay porn collection). Most of the videos on YouTube are not supposed to be there. This can be attributed to the work of Satan, who is also the President of the Motion Picture Association of America, who is also the emperor of Bears. In 2006, Stephen Colbert took a stand against the Satanic copyright pirates of YouTube by presenting his Green Screen Challenge. At his command, millions of heroic Internets-Americans uploaded videos of Stephen engaging in lightsaber battles with his jedi masterness. This had the effect of temporarily neutralizing YouTube's absorption abilities for a period of one week. During this week, many innocent videos were rescued from YouTube by courageous hackers. So no worries, no one will ever see your handjob again. However, even the Green Screen Challenge did not stop YouTube for long. It continues to menace such freedom-living institutions as the Motion Picture Association of America (which is still headed by Satan), the Recording Industry of American Artists, Microsoft, and the governments of Canada and Italy, and now, Great Britain. What a surprise, you limey squirrel eaters. All of these organizations have declared war on YouTube, and they have launched paper missiles, lawsuits, and siamese cats at the monster in an attempt to destroy it once and for all. Hall of Shame *Nyan Cat Attention Span Ever since the devious introduction of the ever-expanding YouTube into the mass of the Internet tubes, the what-little-left of the finite attention span of the great American public, particularly the innocent preteens and the not-so-innocent adolescent, has suffered a serious blow to an all-time-low levels with the academic community, in their relentless search, struggling to understand the adverse effect of spontaneous information and has resulted with those Americans unable to read this sentence. Things to know "Normal Person + videos+ the ability to comment= ________(FILL IN THE BLANK" I Love cake and pie and all types of sweets - External Youtubes *How to make money with youtube *Anne Frank invades Youtube! *Youtube harbors more pirates *In Russia, Youtube Blocks You! *Government to end abomination known as Youtube